Legacy
by louiselane
Summary: Future Fic. Sequel to Two Reporters and a Baby. The years of the childhood and youthof Lara Lane Kent and her friends.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

**Title:** Legacy  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark   
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Future Fic. Sequel to "Two Reporters and a Baby". The years of the childhood and youthof Lara Lane Kent and her friends.  
**Dedication: **To Lisa for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** The last part of the Lara Lane Kent trilogy. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 01 - Once Upon a Time… **

Lois put Lara in her crib and touched the face of her beautiful young daughter. Seems like yesterday she was pregnant and now her baby daughter was already one year old.

"What a day you had, Lara." Lois commented as the baby opened her mouth yawning. "Do you want to hear a story?" She asked before Lara starts to giggle in response. "All right. Once upon a time, there was this long and distant Kingdom that was very far away from Earth. In fact it was on another Planet. A bright scientist was very sad because he had to give up the thing he loved the most: his lovely son because he needed to save him. So he and his wife were very upset, they put their son in a spaceship and sent him to this Earth before their planet exploded."

Lois paused to noticeher young daughter's eyes paying attention to her. "The baby's ship lands in Smallville, Kansas where a kind farmer and his wife take care of him and teach him valuable lessons about life. They are the main reason why he is the man he became."

Lois got up to cover Lara who was sleepy butfighting to stay awake. "Years later, after he got older and wiser he decided to go to another Kingdom called Metropolis, where he met this young, brave and beautiful reporter that he already knew from Smallville where they first met years ago. He first fell in love with her before she decided to come back to Metropolis to finish her studies and work. She didn't notice him until she had seen him without the glasses and wearing a different suit, a blue one and just like a prince for fairy tales he was also wearing a red cape." Lois concluded after noticing Lara was finally sleeping. "Tomorrow I'll continue, little one." She said before kissing her forehead when she notice Clark was watching her from the door. "How long are have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear your story." Clark pointed out chuckling. "So how does it end?"

"You know how it ended, silly." Lois punches him in the arm teasing him.

"I want to hear it from you, Lois." Clark remembers her who smiled as they closed the door of Lara's room. 

"Another time, honey. I'm really tired." Lois said as they entered their room. "So, what's up with Bruce? He seems worried."

"Selina is pregnant." Clark explained making Lois open her eyes in surprise.

"Oh." Lois sits in the bed taking off her shoes. "That's why he and Chloe.."

"Afraid so…"

"That's explains a lot. And now Chloe's decided to move to London to be away from this mess." Lois commented with a sad look. "I'm going to call her now." She said picking up the phone before Clark stops her. "What?"

"I think you should leave her alone, Lois… at least today. She needs some space…I don't think she wants to talk to anybody right now. Tomorrow you can talk to her."

"You're right." Lois sighed putting the phone back on her nightstand. "Maybe I can change her mind about London."

"That's up to her, Lois. She is the only one who knows what is best for her." Clark commented before they turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The next day, Lois met Chloe at the Daily Planet looking more cheerful as Lois brought her lunch with her.

"Chloe… are you all right?" Lois asked as Chloe sat down at the table with her. 

"I'm fine, Lois." She said after Lois gave a suspicious look to her. "Well, I guess Bruce told Clark about Selina's pregnancy right?"

"Yes. That's the reason why you are quitting your job at the Planet to go to London right?"

"I'm not quitting my job, Lois. I'm still working at the Daily Planet but in London . I'm sorry but I need to be away for a while. I hope you understand how this is difficult for me." Chloe said trying not to cry.

"I do. Of course, I do, cousin. But it doesn't mean I'll not miss you. You know you are my best friend in the world, right?" Lois pointed out with tears in her eyes. "I'mgonna miss you so much."

"I promise to write and call, Lois. I'll not disappear from your life. We are family after all. Besides my father, you are the only family I have. I'll not forget that. Never."

"I know. I feel the same way. Please don't forget about us okay? You promise?" 

Chloe looked at her and opened a big smile. "I promise, Lois." She said before hugging her tight. "I'll never forget you."

"Neither will I." Lois completed still in Chloe's embrace both crying by now.

One Week later; Lois, Clark, Lara, Jimmy and Bruce brought Chloe to the airport before she took the plane to London.

"Are you sure you'll not change your mind?" Bruce inquired still trying to convince Chloe to stay.

"Yes, Bruce. I'm sure. It's better that way. I can work there and you can move on with your life… and your new family." Chloe pointed out grinning. "Don't worry. I'll come back. Maybe not soon, but I will."

"You better be." Lois commented with a sarcastic smile. "Or I'll go to London to grab you back." She said making Chloe laugh.

"Oh, Lois. I'm gonna miss you so much." Chloe commented hugging Lois deeply.

"Please, promise to write okay?" Clark pointed out also hugging her with Lois at the same time. "Please don't forget us, okay?"

"Never." Chloe said with a smile as Jimmy approached her to give her a hug. Their romance hadn't worked out but they had remained friends.

"Goodbye Chloe." Jimmy said with a goofy smile trying to hide how sad he was. "We're gonna miss you."

"Guys, stop right now! This is not forever. I'll come back. So stop acting like this is the last time we'll see each other because it's not." Chloe snapped at them before realizing it was time to her to go to catch her plane. "I gotta go now. I talk to you later okay? I promise!"

But before Chloe went to catch her plane, Bruce pulled her back into his arms and gave her a sweet kiss in the lips. Chloe knew very much the meaning of that kiss. It was a goodbye kiss. She smiled at him and nodded. "Goodbye Bruce. Have a good life!"

"You too, Chloe." Bruce said smirking. "Be happy!"

After Lois hugged Chloe once more and she finally entered the plane, waving goodbye to them, Bruce was surprised to see Dick Grayson aka Nightwing there with a worried look.

"Dick?" Bruce asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"It's Selina, Bruce. She asked me to call you. She is in the hospital now in labor. You're going to be a father."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Boom

**Chapter 02 - Baby Boom **

One year later, Lois was fixing Lara's hair so they could go to Terry Kyle Wayne's first anniversary. 

"Lois , are you ready?" Clark asked as he put his head round the front door of Lara's room. "Were already late and we know how Bruce is with schedules."

"I'm coming!" Lois said as she puts Lara in her arms and grabs her purse. "Too bad Chloe can't come. Her pregnancy is giving her a hard time and she can't fly like that."

"Yeah, too bad. I can't believe she is seven months already. Time flys fast." Clark commented with a smile. "But remember once she's given birth I'll fly with you and Lara to visit her in London." Clark remembers her who smiles back??. "So, don't worry about that."

"You're right… as always." Lois pointed out as she looked at Lara who was two years old. "Lara, today your friend Terry is one year old and your godfather Bruce is throwing a big party for him." Lois explained to the girl who smiled at her with her eyes shinning. "You'll have so much fun. It's your first party."

"She knows the meaning of that?" Clark asked arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Maybe. So, who else will go to this party?" Lois asked confused while she was opening the front door.

"Let me see… Wally, Linda and the twins, Ollie, Dinah, Connor and Mia, besides some of Bruce's old friends," Clark pointed out while Lois was locking the door and Clark pushed the button to call the elevator.

"So basically all the Justice League kids," Lois pointed out amused as they entered the elevator before closing the doors behind them.

A few minutes later, they were in Gotham City thanks to the "Superman Express" which brought them faster to the dark city. They knock the door as Alfred received them with greetings.

"Good night, Mr Kent… Mrs Kent." Alfred said with a big smile. And how is little Lara?"

"She is a little fuzzy because of the trip but I think she'll be relaxed now. Thank you, Alfred." Lois explained with a smile. "So, is the birthday boy ready?" 

"He is with his mother who is finishing his bath." Alfred explained with a grin. "Since I knew about your arrival, I took the liberty to buy some … surprises." The butler said as he handed Lois a chocolate bar.

"Alfred, you shouldn't!" Lois said blushing opening the candy bar.

"We also have ice cream for the little one."

"You're gonna to spoil my girls this way, Alfred." Clark chucked as Lois rolled his eyes to him.

"Don't even try to argue with Alfred, Clark." Bruce said as he arrived down the stairs. "You know how stubborn he is."

"I'm sorry Master Wayne, but sometimes you need to remember you have children around here, now."

"He's got a point, Bruce." Clark laughed as Bruce approached them. "Is everybody here yet?"

"Ollie and Dinah just arrived," Bruce explained with a grin. "They brought their kids, including Mia they adopted a few weeks ago, remember?" Clark nodded remembering the four year old blonde girl who Ollie and Dinah decided to adopt after she lost her parents in a car accident. "Wally and Linda must be on their way." He explained and the doorbell rang. "Must be them. So how is she?" Bruce asked about Lara before holding her in his arms. 

"She's fine and very excited about the party."

"So, let's start then!"

"And Diana, did she come?" Clark asked curious about Wonder Woman's presence.

"Unfortunately not. She has business to attend with Circe and Ares. Besides, you know she doesn't like Selina."

"Ohhh…"

Wally and Linda arrived with their twin boys Barry and Jay West.

"Wally!" Lois cried excited as she came to talk to them. "Linda! It's been a long time!" She said with a smile as she knelt down to talk to the twins. "They are so big. How old are they now? Three?"

"Four." Linda responded with a smile. "Go on, boys. Take a look at uncle Bruce's house but don't touch anything!" Linda advised them with a serious look before they ran into the house. "And I mean it!"

Barry and Jay ran in the direction of the dining room as Wally, Linda, Lois and Clark followed them apart from Bruce who still had Lara in his arms. 

"They are still giving you a hard time?" Lois asked Linda who sighed frustrated.

"Two Super faster four year old boys who have Wally's personality? You have no idea!"

"I might have. Did you forget Lara also has powers?"

"Oh, that's right!" Linda said as they arrived in the dining room joining Ollie and Dinah. Dinah gave Lois a look who smiled back at her. Lois brought Clark to her side far away from Dinah and Oliver.

"Clark, Dinah is looking weird at me. Again!"

"I think she's still jealous of you when you dated Oliver." Clark pointed out with a smirk.

"This is insane, Clark. I dated him twelve years ago. I'm married and I have a daughter. Why is she still jealous?" Lois pointed out annoyed and she noticed Selina and Terry just arrived in the living room. "I'll have to talk to her later to clear up this mess."

"Look the birthday boy!" Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow said with a grin. "He is big, Bruce!"

"I know." Bruce smiled with a silly grin as Selina approached him. Selina Kyle, former Catwoman was a beautiful brunette woman with blue eyes. Terry who has remarks? of both of his parents has black hair, blue eyes like Selina's and Bruce's smile.

Bruce put Lara on the floor next to Terry who looked a little confused to everybody. Lara held his hand with a silly grin as suddenly all the lights turned off surprising everybody. When they came back, Bruce was surprised to see, Poison Ivy standing in his sight looking very angry.

"I'm truly hurt, Bruce. Why didn't you invite me?" She asked with a devilish smile.

Lois looked at Clark and whispered in his ear. "I told you it would be dangerous to do this party in Gotham."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2: Part II

Clark and Bruce exchanged glances as they ran away from the dining room before disappears?. "Excuse me!"

Wally and Ollie also disappeared as Selina looked to Lois a little scared. "And now?"

"They'll come back. Don't worry." Lois pointed out trying to calm her.

"And what can we do?" Linda asked protecting her kids next to her.

"Can you talk to her? You used to be friends, right?" Lois remembers. Selina sighed frustrated.

"We aren't exactly best friends if you know what I mean." Selina explained as Ivy started to approached them. "She even tried to kill me once or twice."

"I know the feeling." Lois sighed. "But I thought that was Super hero wives privileges." 

"Believe me, it's not!"

"Ivy, don't come any closer or you'll regret it!" Dinah aka Black Canary warned her with a serious look. "I mean it!"

"I'm not afraid of you, little bird." Ivy said with a evil smile as Dinah started to use her Super sonic canary cry against her but Ivy give a punch in her neck making Dinah cough. "You're saying…" 

Selina approached her as she noticed Lara and Terry hiding together behind the table while the twins were missing. "Why are you doing this, Ivy? It's a kids party for God's sake!"

"And you don't even bother to invite an old friend!" Ivy pointed out as Lois look at her surprised.

"It's that what is that about? A Sleeping Beauty stepmother complex?"

"You can say that and I'm not naïve like Harley so…" Ivy said with a challenging look before Jay and Barry West started to run circles around her making her dizzy. "What's that? Stop it!" 

"Boys!" Linda screamed surprised as she notice Superman, Batman, Flash and Green Arrow finally arrived at the party to notice Ivy fallen in the floor after the West twins making her dizzy and Lois punched her in the stomach.

"I guess you had everything under control, here!" Batman pointed out trying not to smile.

"Yes, but thanks anyway." Selina said as she knelt to look under the table to notice Lara and Terry had fallen asleep next to each other.

Lois, Selina, Dinah and Linda look to each other and smiled. "Awww, they are so adorable!" Linda pointed out with a silly smile.

After the party finished, Lois and Dinah were talking on the balcony of the Wayne mansion.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I didn't want to be rude with you, before. I know you and Ollie are just friends now." 

"So, what's the problem? You are both happy right? Connor and Mia make you really happy that I already noticed. Why this jealousy all of suddenly?"

"I found a picture of you dancing in a party or something like that." Dinah said with a worried look showing the pictures to Lois in a very sexy black dress with her hair up with Ollie wearing a tux in a party at the Luthor mansion twelve years ago. Dinah also showed her a picture of the same night with them kissing.

"Canary, it's been twelve years. Do you remember the last time I talked to Oliver? It was on Lara's first birthday, it's been a year. You have to let this go. I love Clark and don't feel anything for Ollie besides friendship. Believe me."

"I'm sorry, Lois. I just need to be sure."

"Is everything okay here?" Oliver asked as he and Clark came closer to them. "We don't have to worry about a catfight … Canary fight?"

"In your dreams, Ollie." Dinah said punching him in the arm. "Yeah, we are good. Don't worry."

"Really?" Clark asked still suspicious as Lois came next to him and crossed their arms.

"No, just girl talk." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

"I am but your daughter is still playing with Terry. I think it will be difficult to split them. Seems she did find a new friend."

"At least she had a good time at the party even with Ivy's invasion, but we have to go now!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3: Eurotrip

**Chapter 03 - Eurotrip**

After she put Lara in her bed, Lois was ready to go to her room as the three year old called her "Mom?" 

"Yes, honey?"

"Can you read that story to me?" Lara asked as Lois turn on her lampshade. "Please?" 

"Again? That's the only story I keep reading to you every night, Lara." Lois pointed out chuckling. "Okay, Must be your favorite I suppose."

Lois opened a notebook with the story she had written to read to her daughter. "Where I stopped?" She flipped the pages looking for the page that was marked. "Oh yes." She sighs before starts to read. "So, the brave reporter spends years in love with the prince in the red cape without noticing he and her best friend were the same person. He was trying to her the truth for a while but every time he tried someone always interrupted them. To his surprise, she found out by herself and that's when they finally admit what they feel for each other since no secrets are in their way anymore."

"And then what?" Lara asked with her eyes wide opened shining although she already knew the story.

"He brought her to his ice castle in the North Pole and told her everything about himself she needs to know, including his origins." Lois kept reading as Lara starts to yawn. "We continue tomorrow, little one." Lois said before give Lara a sweet kiss in her forehead and she covered her with the blankets before she turned off the lights. "Sweet dreams!"

Lois entered her room as Clark was reading the Daily Planet edition of that day. "Great Story!" He said making Lois smile.

"Do you think? I don't know, I think people are already tired reading about him but since he have a son now… Lex Luthor Jr." Lois explained as she sat on the bed. "Who would know the devil would be able to have another child?"

"Lois, I'm talking about the one you were reading to Lara." Clark pointed out making Lois stare at him.

"Oh."

"It's a beautiful story, Lois. Too bad you can't publish it." Clark said as Lois lay down her head on his chest.

"I know but it's a good way for Lara know more about her father. Besides she loves your story, honey. It's her favorite. She keeps asking me to read to her every night." 

"I can't believe she is almost four in one week. Did she say what she wants as a birthday present?" Clark inquired curious.

"Yes, she wants to visit her cousin in Paris." Lois explained as Clark opened a big smile.

"Did you tell Chloe we are coming?"

"Yes. She'll be waiting for us." Lois said with a silly grin. "Kate is very excited to see her cousin again."

"I bet she is." Clark laughed as he turned off the lights and Lois went back onto her side and put her head on her pillow before closing her eyes and putting her sleeping mask on her eyes. "Good night, Clark!"

"Good night, Lois. I love you."

"I love you too, Clarkie."

One Week later, Lois, Clark and Lara arrived in Paris to spend Lara's birthday with Chloe and her family in the city of lights. Chloewas still working as the Daily Planet International Correspondent and had been living in the city for four years since leaving Metropolis.

Chloe opened the door with a big smile as she let them into her house. "Bienvenue vers Paris ."

"Merci." Lois chuckled before hugging Chloe tight, happy to see her cousin again. "You look great, Chlo. How are you?"

"I'm great, Lo. And you?" she asked before kneeling next to Lara. "She is so big. Lara is four today, right?"

"Right." Lois nodded as Lara looked around and then turned to Chloe with curious eyes.

"Where's Kate?" Lara asked curious. 

"In the garden with her father,"Chloe explained as she turned to look in the gardens direction. "Honey, our guest's arrived. You can come with Kate now."

"Sure, sweet heart," a male voice screamed before he opened the door and he came in from the garden. He appeared in the living room wearing a black suit holding a blonde two year girl in his arms. "Hey."

"Richard," Lois said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Lois," he said before giving Lois a kiss on the cheek and shook Clark 's hand. " Clark, long time no see!"

"It's true, Richard." Clark laughed as he noticed Lara and Kate run to Kate's room to play together.

Richard went to the kitchen and brought some beers to drink with Clark while Lois and Chloe went to Chloe's room.

"So was it weird?" Chloe asked Lois who looked at her confused. "Meeting Richard again after all this time."

"Chloe, I don't feel anything for Richard anymore. We dated before I fell for Clark and you know that."

"I know. I just want to be sure there isn't any awkwardness between you two," Chloe explained to Lois who smiled. "So, how is Bruce? He and Selina are still an item?"

"You know him. He never gets too attached to a woman. I mean even when? you two were dating, he still has Selina and… Diana."

"And I thought I was seeing things," Chloe pointed out shaking her head.

"But Terry is three years old now. Bruce and Selina are living together in the Wayne mansion with their son and Alfred, of course," Lois explained making Chloe smile.

"I guess Alfred is an accessory in that mansion."

"I guess so."

"And how about Lara? How is she?" Chloe inquired as she sat with Lois on her bed.

"Asking a lot of questions about her father" Lois explained frustrated. Can I just ask why they haven't been honest with Lara from the start, I can't imagine Lois and Clark keeping the fact he's Superman secret from their own daughter.

"How come?"

"Well… she found some pictures with me and Superman. I had to explain he is just a family friend. She still hasn't figured out he is her father but I have this feeling we'll have to tell her soon because she is a smart girl and she is already suspicious."

"Wow." Chloe opened her eyes wide. "Besides that any other news?"

"She is starting to develop Super Strength. Yesterday she accidentally broke her keyboard. So, she is starting to show some of her father's traits/powers/abilities would be better words here. . I'm a little worried about her, Chlo."

"What has Clark said about that?"

"You know him. He is happy and all and he said I worry too much." Lois sighed frustrated as Chloe looked at her smiling and she put her hand on Lois's shoulder.

"I'm sure everything is going to be okay, Lo. Trust me."

"I hope so, but enough to talk about me and my problems. How about you? How are you? I want to know everything."

"Well, my second book will be published in a month. Richard just told me he'll be transferred back to Metropolis so we'll be able to see each other more."

"Really? You'll come back to Metropolis?" Lois asked surprised and she hugged Chloe happy with the news. "This is great news!"

"I know" Chloe nodded with a big smile on her face.

In the garden, Lara and Kate were playing hide and seek when Lara was counting to ten looking for Kate. "Ten! Ready or not … here I go!"

Lara started to run super fast while she was looking for Kate. Suddenly she stopped amused for at she could do and started to run again back to Chloe's house finding Kate on the way.  
"Daddy… Daddy!" She said all excited interrupting Clark and Richard's conversation as she came to talk to Clark. "Guess what?" Lara asked excited about her discovery.

"What, sweet heart?" Clark asked facing her with a smile.

"I can run really fast," Lara said surprising Clark and Richard. "Really Really fast."

Richard looked to Clark surprised before understanding the meaning of the conversation. "Oh My God!"

"That's great, honey. Go talk to your mother about that," Clark advised her to go with Kate to Chloe's room.

"'kay"

After the girls left, Richard stood up still confused with the news. "You are him? You are Superman?" Richard said in a mixture of anger and confusion. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Richard. Just a few people know that. I should tell you before, after all you are family now and think I can trust you, right?"

"I can see that," Richard said still shocked.

"I hope you aren't angry after everything that happened between you and Lois."

"I'm shocked but I couldn't blame you for what happened between me and Lois. She fell for you and Superman. Now everything makes sense, especially because I never saw you two together," Richard pointed out still a little nervous. "But that happened a long time ago. I'm happy with Chloe and you and Lois seem pretty happy too."

"We are." Clark nodded with a big goofy smile on his face. "I think I have never been as happy in all my life."

"So, I'm happy for you too," Richard said as he noticed Chloe and Lois standing in the living room with Lara and Kate by their side.

"Is everything okay here? Lara told us what happened? I figure out you know now," Lois asked worried as Richard and Clark looked at them grinning.

"Yes, everything is fine. Don't worry, Lois," Clark said smiling as he pulled Lara into his arms. 

Another week passed and they were still celebrating Lara's birthday in Europe. It was their last night in London after visiting Europe with Richard, Chloe and Kate.

Also, Clark was planning to tell the truth about himself to his young and bright daughter who still was asking many questions about her powers and Superman.

He was putting Lara to sleep in her bed while he was covering her. "Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Mommy dated Superman?"

"You can say that," Clark responded looking at her.

"She still likes him?"

"I believe so"

"But she likes you more right?"

"Lara, I need to tell you something. You don't need to worry about Superman. Can you keep you a secret?" he asked looking serious to her and she nodded.

"Yeah."

Clark look and at her and took off his glasses in front of her and she opened her eyes surprised. "I'm Superman, Lara. That's why you are developing powers similar to mine. Because you are my daughter."

"I'm Superman's daughter?" Lara asked still surprised. "Wow."

"No, you are Clark Kent 's daughter. You can't tell anybody about this okay?"

"Not even to godfather Bruce?"

"He knows."

"And uncle Wally?"

"He knows too."

"Uncle Ollie?"

"He also knows."

Lara look at him confused scratching her head. "Why I have to keep a secret if everybody already knows?"

"Not everybody honey," Clark explained as Lois entered in the room. "Some bad people don't know and it's better keep it that way for your safety. Do you understand?"

"I guess. I promise you, daddy. I won't tell anyone," she said kissing Clark on the forehead. "Your secret is safe with me."

"That's my girl," Clark said after kissing her on the face. After Lara finally fell asleep Clark kept watching her sleeping and he whispered very low to her. "You will be different, sometimes you'll feel like an outcast, but you'll never be alone. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4: You Get Me

**Chapter 04 - You Get Me**

On thanksgiving day, Lois Lane Kent was in her office at home finishing an article when a five year old Lara stormed into her office.

"Mom? Can I have an elephant?" the little girl asked with her eyes shining.

"No," Lois answered with a serious look.

"Can I have a killer whale?"

"No." Lois sighed annoyed. "Mom's on a deadline, Lara."

"Can I have Wonder Woman be my best friend? Can I have a puppy? Can I have a polar bear? Can I have a robot?" the little girl asked without taking a breath.

"Just go play in your room until dinner okay?" Lois said and Lara went back to her room frustrated before Clark arrived home.

"Hey honey," he said kissing her cheeks. "How was your day?"

"You know… The usual. I'm trying to finish my article about Intergang but your daughter keep interrupting me with requests."

"What kind of requests?" Clark inquired curious as Lois stands up before close her laptop. 

"Elephants… frozen caveman… robots… polar bear… puppies." Lois sighed frustrated.

"Welll… at least the puppy it's not so impossible like the other things." Clark said with a smile and Lois rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Clark Jerome Kent!" Lois yelled angry. "Are you thinking of bringing your dog back to our apartment? Are you insane? Did you forget what he did last year when he stayed a week with us?"

"Come on, Lois. Krypto is so alone in the Fortress and I think it would be great for Lara to have him around. She wants a pet."

"But why him? He almost destroyed our apartment last time. I don't think it's a good idea."

"I know Lois but he is house broken now. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you."

"It better be…" Lois said with a determined look to Clark who smiled at her before giving her a very passionate kiss.

"I'll tell Lara the good news," Clark said with a happy face heading to Lara's room where he finds her playing Heart and Soul on her keyboard. Clark knocked on the door. "Hey, Princess. Can I come in?"

"Yes, daddy," Lara said. She stopped playing and focussed her attention on him.

"I have some good news. I've talked to Mommy and she agreed to give you a dog."

"Really?' Lara said with her eyes shining.

"Really." Clark chuckled before Lara hugged him dearly.

"Thanks daddy," she said kissing him tight. "Where is he?"

"Do you remember Krypto, right?" Clark asked as Lara nodded. "So what do you think if we go brought him from the Fortress tomorrow?" 

"I would love, daddy," Lara said with a goofy grin to him. "Can he sleep in my room?"

"I guess so." Clark nodded before Lara gave him another hug. "So are you ready for dinner? Your cousin Kate is coming today with aunt Chloe and uncle Richard," Clark reminded her making the girl smile.

"Yay, that's true! I almost forgot!" Lara stormed out of her room using her super speed scaring Lois who was in the kitchen.

"Lara, I already told you to not use the super speed in the apartment!" Lois pointed out as she sighed relieved. "You almost gave mommy a heart attack!"

"Sorry, mommy. I'll be good."

"All right. Go wash your hands. Chloe, Kate and Richard are on their away."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Lois took off her apron to open the door. She smiled as she saw Chloe, Richard and Kate there and she hugged Chloe to welcome her. "Chloe, welcome back to America ! How are you?"

"I'm great and the trip was wonderful. We just come back from looking at that house in the suburbs I told you about."

"Really? Clark is bugging me to see some of themespecially now we'll have a dog." Lois was still frustrated that Clark convinced her to bring Krypto back.

"Really?" Chloe asked surprised. "That's great, Lo. We can be neighbors." 

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Lois said with a smile. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll just call Clark ," she said heading to her room.

" Clark, Chloe is already here and the food is…," she stopped talking when she noticed Clark in his Superman outfit. "Oh no. Not today. What happened?"

"A missile in Russia . Somebody needs to stop it or…"

"Go!" Lois said smiling although a little frustrated. "This seems like a job for Superman!"

"I'll be back as soon as possible," he said giving her a very passionate kiss before flying away.

"I'll wait," Lois said still looking out of the window before Chloe interrupted her thoughts.

"Lois?" Chloe called as Lois turned around to face her. "Where's Clark?"

"He had to going out. Something came up but he'll try to come back as soon as possible. The world needs him right now."

"Oh. Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so," Lois nodded with a sad look. "So let's eat then," she said when they came back to the living room and noticed Lara and Kate playing together as Richard was watching a game on TV.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5: Titans in the House

**Chapter 05 - Titans in the House**

One Year later, Lois, Clark, Lara and Krypto moved to their new house. They bought a condo in the suburbs, the same kind Chloe was living in with Richard and Kate.

It was a Saturday Night and Lois and Chloe decide to going out with their husbands since it's been a while and they don't go out much since they became mothers.

Lois and Clark were changing their clothes while they were discussing the babysitters for the night.

"Lois, do you think this is a good idea? I mean, they are teenagers after all."

"Clark, it's them or spend the night here. Besides, they are family too, after all Conner and Kara are," she reminded him and he sighed.

"I know, honey. I know but… did you know Conner is throwing parties at the Fortress when I'm not around?"

"Well… somebody should. That place is so dead," Lois pointed out as Clark looked at her surprised.

"Lois!"

"What? He is a teenage boy, Clark. Leave him alone," Lois commented after Clark helped close her dress and they heard the doorbell. "They are here!"

Clark put on his coat as they went into the living room and opened the door to see Conner, Kara, Tim and Cassie standing right there wearing civilian clothes with a smile.

"Hi guys!" Lois said smiling at them. "You're just in time." She let them in, Conner had brought a large box of pizza with him.

"Where's Lara?" Kara asked curious as they sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"In her room. Chloe should be arriving in any second with Kate," Clark pointed out before the doorbell rang again. "Must be them."

Clark opened the door to find Chloe, Richard and Kate standing there at the door.

"Chloe, you're here!" Lois said excited hugging her cousin. "Hi Richard! Hey, Kate, you can come in! Lara is in her room!" she said to the blonde girl who gave Chloe and Richard a kiss before running to Lara's room.

"Okay, we can go now," Lois announced as she picked up her purse and started to leave with Clark. "You have my cell phone if you need something, right?"

"Right," Conner and Cassie answered together before exchanging looks.

"And Conner… no parties here, okay?" Clark gave him a serious look and Conner sighed annoyed rolling his eyes.

"You never will let this go, will you?" Superboy asked as Clark gave him a serious glare. "Okay, I promise. No parties."

"Good." Clark smiled as he, Lois, Chloe and Richard were leaving. "We'll come back at midnight. So, be good!"

"We'll, I promise," Conner said with a grin before Tim Drake, aka Robin approached them.

"I'll keep an eye on him," he suggested as Clark and Lois smiled before closing the door.

"So, what we do now?" Conner asked scratching his head.

Cassie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You obviously never did this before, Conner. So why did you insist on coming with us?"

"Because of you, baby," he said blinking at Cassie who rolled her eyes. "Besides it was that or spend the night with Raven and Bart."

"I see your point." Cassie nodded as she and Kara headed to Lara's room. "Okay, make yourselves useful and do something while we are with Lara in her room."

"So, are we good?" Kara asked putting her head round the front door of Lara's room while Lara and Kate were playing.

"Yes, aunt Kara." Lara nodded with a smile.

"Good girls. If you need something, just say, okay?"

"We want something," Lara confessed with her little eyes shinning as Cassie, Conner and Tim entered the room.

"What's that?" Robin asked curious and suspicious at the same time.

"Fly," Lara and Kate answered at the same time.

"What?" Kara asked surprised. "You want to fly?"

"Yep."

"Sweetie, you can't fly yet. You know that you have to be patient and maybe when you grow up…," Kara explained before Kate interrupted her.

"But you can give us a … lift?" Kate asked with her eyes also shining.

"Excuse us a minute," Kara said to the girls as she grabbed Conner's arm and brought him and the others to discuss in the living room. "What we do now?"

"Well, I think we can take them on a little trip," Conner suggested with a smile. "What harm can it do right?" he said as Cassie and Kara stared at him. "What?"

"Are you insane, Conner? We are talking about Superman's daughter. He'll kill us if something happens to her," Robin pointed out worried. "And I didn't bring the Kryptonite Bruce keeps in the Bat-cave."

"Come on, we'll be careful. Did you not notice their eyes? Besides they deserve to have some fun."

"Fine," Kara snapped at him annoyed. "But if something goes wrong it's your fault."

"Okay, Robin… Since you can't fly you should stay here in case their parents call. You can come up with something," Conner suggested as Robin nodded before they went back to Lara's room. "Okay girls. You won. We will take you flying for a while."

"YAY!" Lara and Kate said in unison already excited about their adventures before Lara ran in Conner's direction and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you uncle Conner," she said whispering in his ear.

"No problem, little one. Are you ready?" Conner asked with a smile. 

"Yeah," the girls said in unison again as Conner put Lara in his arms while Kara did the same with Kate and Cassie followed them also flying.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 5: Part II

Back in Metropolis; Lois, Clark, Chloe and Richard were leaving the restaurant ready to take a cab to go to the movies when suddenly they noticed Lara flying with Superboy in the sky.

"Clark, look!" Lois said pointing to the sky. "It's Lara and…"

"Conner!" Clark snapped, angry with him.

"Hey either I'm dreaming or Kate was with them too. I don't know, they are so fast but I could swear I saw a blonde girl with Supergirl," Chloe pointed out worried.

Lois sighed frustrated. "I guess Lara convinced them to give them that little trip you denied for her sixth birthday last week, Clark."

"I guess so, but it doesn't matter because we will hear about that," Clark pointed out still angry.

"Take it easy, Clark. You know that Conner will never do anything to hurt his own niece. He loves her," Lois pointed out putting her arm around Clark's shoulder. "Besides you know how persuasive your daughter can be when she wants something."

"Yeah, she takes after you," Clark pointed out making Lois roll her eyes. "She never listens!"

"Hey!"

"Are you sure they will be all right?" Chloe asked worried about Kate and Lois nodded opening a big smile.

"They'll be fine," Lois answered with a grin. "Don't worry, Chlo! I trust Conner and Kara of course."

"I know. I know." Chloe nodded as they entered the cab. "I just want to make sure."

Back in San Francisco in the Titan Tower; Kid Flash, Cyborg and Raven were there alone when suddenly Superboy, Supergirl and Wondergirl arrived bringing Lara and Kate with them.

"Conner!" Raven said with a confused expression in her eyes. "What are you doing here and who are they?"

"Lara!" Bart exclaimed as he noticed the six year old in the Titan Tower. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Raven. It's just a quick stop so the girls would know our QG," Conner explained with a sly grin. "We are already going back."

"It better be or Superman will kill you," Cyborg pointed out with a sarcastic smile. "Or worse… Lois!"

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Conner gave him a moody glance. "Very funny, Victor!"

"Come on, Girls. Time to go!" Cassie reminded them as Superboy put Lara in his arms and Cassie did the same with Kate since Supergirl decided to go back to the Justice League Watchtower.

"Thank you uncle Conner." Lara said while she was holding her arms around his neck during the flight.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Conner said with a smile before they entered Lara's room and they put the girls in bed before Conner and Cassie went to the living room to watch TV.

Thirty minutes later Lois, Clark, Chloe and Richard arrived in the Kent's house and they caught Conner and Cassie kissing on the couch.

"Conner!" Lois and Clark snapped at him in unison scaring them.

"Sorry, Clark. My bad." Conner said a little embarrassed. "I didn't want to …"

"Where are the girls?" Richard asked concerned entering the house.

"Sleeping in Lara's room." Cassie replied with a smile. "They are fine, don't worry."

"Where's Robin and Supergirl?" Lois asked curious.

"Well, Kara had to go back to the Watchtower and Robin to the Titans Tower," Cassie explained with a smile.

"And it's better if we go now," she suggested as Clark looked angry at Conner.

"What?"

"I saw you flying with them, Conner," Clark snapped at him crossing his arms clearly angry.

"I'm sorry, Clark but you didn't say I couldn't fly with them, did you?" Conner pointed out making Lois laugh.

"He is right, Clark."

"All right. You got lucky this time." Clark sighed frustrated as Conner picked up his coat to go away with Cassie.

"Thanks, Clark. Good night."

"Good night, Conner."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 6: Make a Wish!

**Chapter 06 - Make a Wish **

"Come on Lara!" Lois said to Lara who was completing seven years that day and was ready to blow out the candles on her birthday cake. "Make a Wish!"

Lara had her black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a blue dress and surround by her best friends like Terry Wayne, Connor Queen, Jay and Barry West. Lara's cousin, Kate was also there as well as the parents of the kids.

The little girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath before blowing the whole cake over and to her surprise she blew the cake in Lois, Clark and Bruce's face. "Oops!" she said embarrassed as she found out she just got a new power: Super breath.

"Great, Clark! She got another power!" Lois complained a little annoyed. "At least it didn't hurt anybody like when you got yours."

"Lois, I didn't hurt anybody when I got mine either."

"Speak for yourself. That barn door almost killed me," Lois reminded him who rolled his eyes at Lois who was overreacting.

"Lois, you are overreacting."

"No, I'm not."

"Can you talk about this later?" Bruce interrupted them annoyed and broody as always. "We are in the middle of something here."

"Right." Lois noded before picking up a towel to clean herself, Clark and Bruce. "Sorry."

"So, that means we need to help her with another new power," Clark pointed out and Lois sighed.

"I guess so."

"What did I do?" Lara asked a little confused and embarrassed.

"You got a new power, sweet heart, " Lois said trying to calm her daughter. "But don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

"Cool," Jay and Barry West said in unison with smirks.

"I think it's better if we finish the party now," Bruce suggested with a serious look. "Before somebody gets hurts."

"I agree." Oliver Queen nodded as he was standing next to their kids Connor and Mia.

"Okay, people. Sorry to disappoint you," Clark explained as the Super guests were leaving. "It's a good thing we didn't invite our regular friends or that would be complicated. And thank God Jimmy has a date with that new intern of the Planet today and Perry has been out of town."

"Call me if you need something," Ollie suggested as he left Lois, Clark and Bruce with their kids. 

"Thanks Ollie," Lois nodded with a smile.

"I did something wrong?" Lara asked again still confused.

"No, honey but me and daddy and godfather Bruce will help you to control this new power." Lois kneeled down to talk with Lara. "Don't worry."

"Really?"

"Yes," Clark nodded as he held hands with Lara and they walked to the garden with Bruce and Terry following them as suddenly Diana aka Wonder Woman appeared in their garden and she landed there with a package in her hands.

"Diana." Bruce smiled to notice her presence there. "You came."

"Of course, I came. I know I'm a little late but somebody had to take control of the world while you were all here," Diana explained as Clark and Bruce stared at her. "Don't worry. Everything is fine." 

"I can see that." Clark chuckled as Diana noticed they are the only ones left at the party.

"What happened? It's still early. Where is everybody?" Diana asked confused looking around.

"Lara got a new power," Lois informed her as Diana opened her eyes wide with surprise and then smiled.

"Really?'

"Yep." Lara nodded with a proud smile. "I can blow things now."

"She got Super breath," Clark explained with a smirk. "At least she didn't get a cold. That could be as dangerous as mine."

"I agree." Bruce nodded as he and Diana exchanged glances. "Okay, I think here is a good place to practice."

"Do you think?" Clark asked as Bruce as Clark left Lara's hand so she could practice alone. "Okay, Lara. Hold your breath and then…. BLOW!"

Lara hold her breath as long as she could before she blew on Lois, Clark, Bruce and Diana causing a very powerful wind.

"That's good," Lois pointed out observing the scene impressed.

"Not bad!" Bruce said also staring at them.

"I'm so proud of you, Lara," Clark said giving Lara a hug who hugged him tight before giving him a kiss on the face.

"Thanks daddy!"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 6: Part II

Weeks later, Lara could already manage the Super Breath very well including playing with her new power which included freezing her water drink to make cold water on a hot day or transforming lemon juice into ice cream.

"She learns fast!" Lois pointed out making Clark smile.

"She is your daughter after all," Clark pointed out making Lois chuckle.

"All right Lara, it's time for bed. Come on, you have to awake early tomorrow if you don't want to miss the beach trip with Bruce and Terry."

"Okay, mom, good night." Lara kissed Lois on the cheek before going to her room.

"And Clarkie, be aware that when Lara is having some fun with Bruce and Terry tomorrow you and I will have some fun as well," Lois said with a mischievous smile.

"WHAT?"

"You'll see tomorrow, man of steel," Lois said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh boy!" Clark shook his head trying to figure out what Lois is up to. "What do you have in mind?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"A nice surprise?" Clark asked arching his eyebrow suspicious.

"A very nice surprise," Lois said smirking and flirting with him. "You'll never regret this, I promise. It will totally be worth the wait"

"Lois, stop doing that. You are making me curious. What is it?" Clark complained trying to find out what Lois was up to.

"I can't say yet, Clark or it will ruin the surprise. You'll have to be a good husband and wait until tomorrow."

"Why do you do this to me?" Clark asked teasing her.

"Because it's part of my job." Lois reminded him making Clark laugh. "Come on, it's time for us to go to bed too. I'm exhausted. I'm starting to get really upset when these Super villains decide to use me as a bait to get to you. They can't have an original idea any more? No, it's always. Kidnap Lois Lane. Throw Lois Lane out of an airplane still in the air. Drown Lois Lane in the middle of ocean. You know what? It's not fun anymore."

"I'm sorry, Lois. Are you okay?" 

"I will be after I take a long bath. I'll see you in the room in a few minutes," Lois said after giving Clark a kiss. "But thank you, for the thousand times for saving my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Me neither. I don't know what I would do without you, Lois."

"Well, you probably would be lost like you are when you were in High School."

"You are probably right." He kissed her before Lois entered the bathroom and locked herself in there. 

The next day while Lara was with Bruce and Terry on the beach, Lois and Clark were finally alone at home. After coming back from the Daily Planet and giving Perry his article about Intergang, Clark entered the house to see some rose petals on the floor making a trail to the room with some signs saying "Follow me."

Clark entered his room to find Lois there wearing her very sexy blue nightgown waiting for him with two glasses of champagne in her hands.

"Hey, Clarkie," she said with a devilish smile.

"Lois… what's going on?" Clark asked confused and amused at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious, Smallville? We are alone, finally! Lara will spend the whole day with Bruce and Terry. I thought it would be nice for us to have some fun since today the house is only ours."

She approached Clark very seductively as she gave him a very passionate kiss before handing a glass of champagne to him.

"You know that doesn't work on me, Lois!"

"Just drink it! Don't spoil the moment!"

Lois looked at him with desire and passion before starting to unbutton his shirt. She loved him so much and she couldn't wait another minute to have him only for herself. "I love you, Clark. I want you!"

"I love you too, Lois."

"Good, now shut up and kiss me!"

They kissed again very passionately before Lois turned off the lights.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 6: Part III

Two months later, Lois came back from her doctor appointment and found Clark and Lara in the living room waiting for her.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark asked approaching her and touching her hand. "Chloe, called me and said you fainted in your lunch break. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, mommy. Are you sick?" Lara asked also concerned about her mother. 

"I'm fine I'm just" Lois sighed before finishing her sentence. "Clark Lara, it's better if you sit down. This is big!" 

"Now, I'm worried, what's going on Lois?" Clark asked exasperated to know the truth about Lois's mysterious behavior. "Why did you faint?"

"Clark Lara I'm pregnant!" Lois said with a big smile as Clark and Lara ran to hug her. "You'll have a brother or a sister, Lara!"

"I will?" Lara asked still hugging Lois with a smirk. "I'll be the older sister then?"

"Yes, you will. And you'll help me to take care of the baby", Lois explained as Clark gave her a passionate kiss.

"Another baby. I can't believe, Lois. I might be dreaming. I always wanted another kid."

"But believe me, you are not dreaming. The nausea and discomfort I'm already feeling are real."

"Do you already have suggestions for names?" Clark asked with a smile as Lois grinned at him.

"Jason."

"Jason? I like but if it is a girl?" Clark asked as Lois looked at him shaking her head.

"I am absolutely sure it's a boy this time, Clark. I don't know why, but I just know. You have to trust me."

"I do, Lois. I do. So, Jason it is."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 7: Justice Teens

**Chapter 07 - Justice Teens **

Metropolis, 2029

Seven Years later, Lara Lane Kent was fourteen years old, and had just come back from school very irritated, after spending part of the day in detention.

The girl entered her room, threw her backpack on the floor, and took off her sneakers before jumping on the bed frustrated. Lois entered the room and was worried about her daughter.

"Lara, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine!" Lara snapped annoyed.

"Your principal called me and told me you got detention again. Are you still hanging around with those West twins?"

"No I mean, I'm. They are my best friends mom," Lara explained still frustrated with her day.

"I know, honey. I know, but you can't get yourself in trouble all the time because of them," Lois reminded her before noticing Bruce with Terry in the doorway of Lara's room. "Okay, we talk later. You have some guests."

"Terry!" Lara said excited trying to control herself. "I mean hi Wayne !"

"Hi, Lane!" Terry replied holding some books in his hand. "I brought the books you asked me to. Are you ready to study math?"

"I'm." Lara nodded as Lois noticed Lara staring at her without saying a word.

"We'll leave you alone." Lois announced with a smile before leaving Lara and Terry alone to study.

Lois and Bruce went to the kitchen to talk while Clark was already there with a very old Alfred.

"So, how is Terry, Bruce?" Lois asked as she started to boil some coffee for them.

"He is a good kid stubborn sometimes but"

"Like his father?" Lois teased, with a grin, as Clark and Alfred laughed.

"I'm not stubborn."

"Ha!" Clark said out loud as Bruce gives him a hard glance. "Yes, you are Bruce."

"I have to agree with them, Master Bruce." Alfred said with a friendly smile.

"Okay, I can be a handful sometimes but it's necessary because of my job."

"Right!" Lois said with a sarcastic smile. "So, how is Selina, Bruce?"

"She is fine. I think," Bruce confessed trying to avoid Lois's eyes. 

"You think?" Clark asked confused staring at him curious. "What happened?"

"We split up, she moved out to Paris . We don't have much in common anyway," Bruce explained with a sad expression. "That's why I brought Terry today. Being with Lara is a good distraction since Selina is not around. She'll be able to see him of course but he'll live with me."

"I see. I'm sorry, Bruce," Lois said putting her hand on his shoulder. "If you need to talk"

"That's okay, Lois. I'm fine," Bruce confessed as they stayed in silence for some minutes before Lois broke the ice.

"I'll call the kids to eat some ice cream. They need a break anyway," Lois said as she walked through to Lara's room and stood in the doorway watching Lara and Terry who were studying together.

Terry was looking at Lara with a smile making her blush.

"What?" Lara asked still blushing.

"You have an eyelash on your face," Terry pointed out grinning.

"I have?"

"Yes." Terry nodded as he picked the eyelash off her cheek and smiled. "Here. Make a wish careful."

"I know how to control my powers, okay?" Lara reminded him as she closed her eyes. She blew the eyelash and she and Terry stared at each other for a moment. Terry gave her a very passionate kiss shocking Lois who still was watching everything. 

She decide to come back to the Kitchen quick before they could notice her but her surprised expression was still all over her face.

"Lois"? Clark asked worried with Lois's expression. "Did you call them?"

"I didn't have the chance."

"Why not?" Bruce enquired suspicious as always.

"Because they are kissing," Lois confessed and Clark and Bruce exchanged glances as Alfred smiled still drinking his tea.

"Ohhh Love," Alfred said as Lois, Clark and Bruce looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by love, Alfred?" Bruce inquired very confused with the situation.

"They are in love, Master Bruce," Alfred explained.

"I can see that. But what do we do now?" Lois asked before noticing Terry and Lara were back in the living room holding hands.

"Be cool, Lois. They are here," Clark pointed out whispering noticing they went into the kitchen. "Are you done yet?"

"No, we are just taking a break to eat something," Terry explained still holding Lara's hands.

"Yeah, math can be boring," Lara pointed out giggling. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"I bet you are," Lois said with a sarcastic smile before Clark pinched her arm "Ow!"

"What?" Lara and Terry asked in unison.

"Never mind," Lois said frustrated.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 7: Part II

The next day, Lara went to Metropolis High, the High School where she was studying when suddenly Terry surprised her.

"Hey, Lane!"

"Terry!" Lara said very surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Gotham by now."

"Change of plans. Guess who is going to be a new Metropolis High student?" Terry asked with a proud smile making Lara grin at him.

"You? But and about Gotham ?"

"Well, you know my father's planes right?" Lara Nods at him. "Besides what's the point to being a billionaires son and not using them?"

"You are right, Terry. I'm so glad you'll be here."

Suddenly Barry and Jay West approached them singing. "Lara and Terry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Guys, stop!" Lara complained crossing her arms. "It's not funny!"

"Yes" Barry said.

" it is" Jay continued.

"Funny" Barry said completing the sentence as Lara sighed annoyed when she noticed a book in Barry's hands.

"What's that, Barry?"

"I'm not Barry, I'm Jay."

"No, you are Barry. Do you think you can fool me again?" Lara looked at him sarcastically.

"Damn it!" The twins said in unison.

"So, what's that?"

"An album I found in my house. When my father used to work with the Justice League." Jay explained as Lara grinned to them.

"Cool. Can I see?"

"Later." Barry said as Lara looked confused. "We have big problems now."

Suddenly a bald boy twelve years old wearing a suit appeared with two boys beside him.

"Lex Jr." Lara said already annoyed by his presence.

"Lara." Lex Jr answered with an evil grin. It's no secret that Lara and Lex aren't friends since Lex Jr loves to mock Superman and Lara can't stand that.

"Actually, it's just Lex now." The boy answered with an evil smile. "Are you still hanging out with these losers?"

"And you still are hanging on with those morons?" Lara snapped back. 

"Come on, Lara. Ignore him," Terry said putting his arm around her neck. "It's not worth it!"

"Yes, you are right." She nodded with a sly smile while they were leaving to go to their classes.

"I see you later?" Terry asked after giving Lara a passionate kiss. 

"Of course," she answered without take her eyes away from him. 

Later in Lara's room, Lara was writing in her diary when suddenly her little brother, Jason that was seven years old, appeared in her room.

"Jason, you scared the hell of me. What do you want?"

"Where's mommy and daddy?" the little one asked worried because he can't find his parents.

"They are at the theater with Uncle Bruce and Wally. Did you forget?" 

"Oh right."

Lara shook her head annoyed that her little brother kept disturbing her every five minutes when suddenly she heard a knock on her window and she noticed Terry was there.

"Terry, what are you doing?"

"Helping you to take care of Jason. Aren't you supposed to take care of him tonight?"

"I am." Lara sighed frustrated she had to stay at home to watch her little brother. "At least now I'm old enough and don't need any baby-sitters anymore."

"Yes, that's a good thing," he said after noticing Jason had left the room and Terry surprised her with a kiss.

"Terry! Are you crazy?" Lara snapped at him for being so bold like his father.

"I am for you, Lane," Terry smirked at her making Lara melt away.

"It's so hard to fight with you when you do that."

"That's the idea!" Terry said as they walked through the house holding hands as they entered Jason's room and noticed the little boy was playing heart and soul on his keyboard again.

"How is he?" Terry asked worried about Jason. "I mean, my father mentioned the incident in the yacht when Jason threw that piano at one of Lex's goons while he was threatening your mother. Is he going to be okay?"

"I guess so. His powers just started to develop." Lara explained as Jason noticed them there and he hugged Terry.

"Mister Terry!"

"Hi, shorty. And you can call me just Terry. I'm too young to be a Mister. Okay?" Terry said and Jason nodded with a smile. "How are you?"

"Tired but I want to wait for mommy and daddy."

"It will take a while, Jason. They just left and you are sleepy already. I think it's time for you to go to bed," Lara suggested as she noticed Jason was yawning already. "You can talk with them tomorrow."

"'kay!" Jason said as he lay down in his bed looking for his Superman doll. "Can I have my doll?"

"Sure." Lara nodded before handing him his Superman doll that Jason hugged before falling asleep and Lara and Terry left his room.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Terry suggested as Lara nodded smirking at him.

"Yeah, There's this special about daddy's on TV. Can we watch?"

"Sure." Terry nodded before they got to the living room and they sat together on the couch. "Oh, I almost forget. I brought this for you." Terry gave to her the Justice League album that Barry and Jay West lent him.

"Ohhh, Jay and Barry's album. That's so awesome. Thank you." Lara said flipping the pages as she noticed some pictures with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl besides others super heroes. "This is so great. Daddy always used to tell me stories about the time the Justice League was the coolest group of all time. I mean, they still are but they don't have the same heroes anymore since most of them are too old to work there."

"Yeah, that's why I brought this album here. I was talking with the twins, and we came out with an idea," Terry said with a smile.

"What idea?" Lara asked suspicious.

"What if we formed our own Justice League?" Terry suggested. "I mean, you have super powers, the twins too, I have my father's skills as well as Connor and Mia Queen. We can do some real good together. Like in the old days of the Justice League."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Come on, Lane. You know my father and your father were the first ones to open the League, wouldn't it be cool if we, their kids did the same. The world needs a Justice League. It's a shame they aren't working together anymore since that incident with Conner Kent, but please. It will be fun!" 

Lara opened a big smile before nodding making Terry hugher pulling her body next to him. "All right, I'm in!"

"I knew you would be disappointed me, Lane!"

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 8: Greatest Story Ever Told

**Chapter 08 - Greatest Story Ever Told**

Three Years later, Lara was 17 and Terry 16 and they are very excited to finally start to work with their parents.

"Lara, are you ready?" Lois asked knocking on Lara's door. "You know your father doesn't have all day."

"Just a minute!" Lara screamed from her room while Lois, Clark and Martha were waiting impatient in the living room.

"Take it easy with her, Lois!" Clark said with a smile. "This is a big day for her!"

"I know I know But you know I'm not the most patient person on this planet," Lois confessed grinning at him.

"I know." Clark chuckled before Lara finally opened the door revealing her Super outfit very similar to Superman's that Martha also made for her.

"So, what do you think?" Lara asked with a proud smile io her face.

"You look wonderful, dear," Martha commented with a smile.

"Good Lord, Martha! Did you have to make it so tight?" Lois complained worried about Lara's outfit being so tight.

" Clark 's was tight too, and I never heard you complaining," Martha pointed out making Lois blush. "Besides it lowers their wind resistance while flying, Lois you know that."

"It's not the wind I'm worried about. They're going to know her cup size, Martha!"

"Mom!" Lara complained annoyed at her mother's comments.

"It doesn't seem to bother Wonder Woman either and what's good for her is good enough for my granddaughter," Martha pointed out smiling.

"She may be a wonder, but her costume sense leaves a lot to be desired," Lois continued before Lara interrupted Lois and Martha's argument about Lara's costume.

"Daddy?" Lara asked looking at Clark with a silly smile. "What do you think?"

Clark quick spun into Superman's costume and put his hand in Lara's shoulder. "I think I want to fly. And I think it's time my daughter flew with me."

Lara looked at her father and smiled. "I would love to do that, daddy," she said before they flew away leaving Lois and Martha alone in the apartment looking to the sky from the window.

At the same time in Gotham City , Terry Wayne was putting on his Batman suit for the first time as Bruce and Diana were there waiting for him.

"So, what do you think?" Terry asked about his Batman armor that was very different from Bruce's since the new high-tech batsuit that augments his abilities, fires Batarangs from the wrists, flies using jets fired from the feet, allows eavesdropping through a hypersensitive touch microphone, and provides camouflage abilities.

"Not bad," Diana pointed out with a smile.

"I think you are ready," a50 old year Bruce said with a serious look trying hard not to smile. "Let me see what you can do, kid."

"Great, what do you suggest?" Terry asked impatient to start to work already.

"Go to the plane. I'll monitor you from here. Take Ace with you." He suggested as the Bathound followed Terry to the plane.

"Okay."

Terry entered the plane excited abouthis new job and Bruce called him from his communication device.

"Terry, are you listenind to me?"

"Yeah."

"All right. You can switched the communication to the watchtower as well." Bruce explained while Terry was driving the jet.

"Hey, Lara?" Terry called her from his communication device while Lara was flying with Superman in the Metropolis sky.

"Terry?"

"Where are you?" he asked as Lara landed on the Daily Planet roof with her father. "Daily Planet roof." She frownedsuspicious. "Why?"

"Wait for me there. I have a surprise for you."

"Great. I also have a surprise for you."

Superman looked at his daughter a little suspicion narrowing his nose. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing, daddy. Trust me."

"I do honey. But it's Terry I don't trust. He is Bruce's son after all."

"Daddy, please," Lara pleaded with puppy eyes. "Terry is a good guy."

"I know, honey. I know. But can you blame me for worrying right? It's my job after all to look out for my little girl who isn't little anymore," Superman explained hugging her tight.

"Of course not, daddy. This is a job for Superman after all."

"So, did you already pick a name?" Superman asked curious making Lara smirk.

"Super Woman," Lara announced as Superman looked at her for a moment. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," he said grinning before noticing the Bat-jet landing on the roof. "Your boyfriend is here, Lara."

"Terry?"

Terry opened the jet's door as he and Ace got out. "So, what do you think?" he asked about his suit.

"I love it," Lara said approaching him.

"Very good, especially because Bruce updated it from the old one," Superman pointed out looking at Terry's suit. "Although I kinda miss the utility belt."

Lara and Terry glanced at him who noticed they wanted to be alone. "Okay. I'll let you two alone. Don't come back late all right, Lara? I mean Super Woman," Superman reminded her before he flew away leaving them finally alone.

"Super Woman?" Terry asked surprised. "That's your name?"

"Yeah, but now I'll have to wear glasses too. Daddy's suggestion. "And you are"

"Batman."

"Batman?" Lara inquired confused. "You'll keep your's daddy name?"

"Yes. I decide the world still needs a Batman. It's homage to my old man."

"I love it," Lara said hugging him. "Although it kinda sucks I can't see your face."

"I can fix that." Terry took off his helmet making Lara smile before they shared a very passionate kiss.

"And for the record, I love your name too, Lane I mean, SuperWoman."

"Thanks, Batman," Lara said with a giggle before they shared another passionate kiss on the Daily Planet roof.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 8: Part II

Two years later, Lara and Terry arrived together in the Watch Tower to find Barry, Jay, Connor and Mia besides Wonder Woman and J'onn working there.

"Hey!" they said in unison as Barry and Jay ran in their direction.

"Hey!" the twins said also in unison.

"Everything is okay here?" Lara asked concerned checking the monitors. 

"Yes, we have to arrest the Dee Dee's but besides that" Diana explained with a grin. "So, how was Paris ?"

"Everything was great. We solved that problem with the airplane quick," Lara explained as Jay stared at them laughing.

"I know what kind of problem they were solving in Paris," Jay said before Mia slapped him on the head. "Ouch!"

"Don't be stupid, Jay!" Mia pointed out as Jay glanced at her annoyed.

"I'm not, Jay. I'm Barry."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Barry."

"Actually, I'm Jay."

"Can you stop doing that?" Mia asked annoyed. "It's not fun anymore."

"Jay Barry stop fooling around," Terry advised already in a bad mood. "We have more important things to do right now."

"Like what?" the twins asked confused.

"Lex Luthor Jr is back., Lara pointed out to the monitor screen. "And he managed to free Brainiac again. We have to stop him before somebody gets hurt."

"So Justice League GO!" Barry said with a smile before everybody turns to him annoyed. "What? Only works for the Teen Titans? Okay, then."

They took the javelin while J'onn kept an eye on the monitors with Diana. "Do you need any help?" she asked as Terry looked and her and smiled.

"No, we are good. Thanks." Terry ran away to the javelin as Diana smiled after they left.

"Like father, Like son."

"Diana?" Bruce asked in her communication device. "Where's Terry?"

"You just missed him, Bruce. They just left to catch Lex Luthor Jr."

"Oh."

"Why? Something happened? I can try reaching them."

"It's Alfred. He had a heart attack," Bruce revealed making Diana open her eyes wide.  
In the Daily Planet, Lois Lane Kent was working on an article when suddenly Jimmy Olsen, the new Daily Planet owner ran into the office. "Quick! Turn on the TV! Lex Luthor Jr and Brainiac are attacking the city!"

"Oh my God!" Lois said very worried. "This seems like a job for"

"Super Woman and the Justice League," Jimmy completed making Lois frown confused. "They just landed in the Centennial Park."

"Great." Lois narrowed her eyes and sighed with relief. "What happened?"

"Brainiac possessed Lex Luthor Jr and is planning to take all the information from all computers in the world.

"I have the weirdest felling of Dejavu. Brainiac needs an update. His plans are getting too old," Lois commented rolling her eyes.

"That's why I need my best reporters there. Go Lois , and inform Clark on the away. Where is he, anyway?"

"Ohhh. Well." Lois was starting to think in a good excuse when suddenly Clark came running from the elevator. "He is here!" she finally said before sighing with relief. "Hi, Honey!"

"Thank god, Kent. You two need to go to the Centennial Park right now. We need an exclusive."

"Sure Jimmy I mean, Mr Olsen." Clark nodded before Jimmy went back to his office. "What happened?"

"I'll explain on the away." Lois pulled Clark by his arm so they could catch the elevator. "Did you not see the news?"

"I was landing a plane on China . So, I was out of Town," Clark explained while they were catching the elevator.

"Well, Brainiac possessed Lex Luthor Jr and they are heading to the Centenial Park to take over the world. Again!"

"Oh my God!"

The elevator closed with only Lois and Clark in as Clark looked around and smiled at Lois. "I need to go, Lois."

"Lara is on her away. And the Justice League too."

"I know, but I need to go even so. They need me."

" Clark , do you remember what Lara asked you this morning?" Lois asked with her arms crossed in a serious tone as Clark sighed frustrated. "For you not to interfere in League business. She is an adult, Clark. And she wants to deal with Supervillains on her own. I know you are worried about her I am too. But she is your daughter after all, I believe she'll be able to manage everything just fine."

"You are right, Lois. I do trust her. And you. You two are the light of my life. I love you both."

"And we love you too," Lois said before caressing his face and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Come on. Let's go to Centennial Park ." 

"But you said"

"I said for you not interfere on League business as Superman but we need to go there as Lois and Clark, Daily Planet reporters anyway," Lois explained as Clark looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I might have faith in her but I'm not crazy. At least being there we'll be able to know if she needs any help."

"That's my girl."

"Now, come on. We need to catch them before Brainiac does something terrible with the city again!"

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 9: You're Meant to Me

**Chapter 09 - You're Meant to Me **

One month later, Lara and Terry were having a picnic on the roof of the Daily Planet. Lara was trying to cheer Terry up who was sad for Alfred's death. He had died in the last month because of his heart condition. Everyone in the Wayne family was sad, including Bruce who didn't want to talk to anyone as usual, but was grieving since Alfred was like a father to him.

"I'm sorry, Terry. I know how much Alfred meant to you and your father."

"He helped my father to raise me when my mother wasn't around," Terry mumbled looking completely devastated.

"I know."

"It's weird to not see him again, anymore."

"I know."

Terry kept staring at the sky in silence while Lara was holding his hand trying to comfort him without saying anything. Just being there for him was enough. "Everything is going to be okay, Terry. I'm here."

"I know that." Terry opened a smile before they shared a passionate kiss.

"And I'm not planning to go anywhere."

"I know that too." Terry nodded before kneeling holding her hand and he suddenly took a small black box out of his pocket. "That's why I need to ask you something." Lara narrowed her eyes surprised as Terry let out a sigh. " Lara Lane Kent Do you want to marry me?"

Lara looked at him in silence, still taken by surprise with his actions. She could feel her heart racing fast and her stomach like billions of butterfly were flapping their wings in it. She cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. "If I want? Of course I want Terry but isn't this a little sudden for you? I mean Alfred just"

"I know but thinking about his death makes me thinking about life. And you are my life, Lara. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you let me. Your answer still is yes?"

"Yes!" Lara screamed before Terry put the engagement ring on her finger. "Of course it's yes!" she said out loud hugging him and he flipped her around before lifting her and they shared a tender kiss.

Terry pulled Lara back to the floor as they kept staring at her engagement ring. "It's beautiful. Did you pick yourself or it was your father"

"He doesn't know about this" Terry explained as Lara looked surprised. "Do you want to celebrate? I think we need to celebrate!"

"Wait, Terry. Calm Down. We need to talk to our parents." Lara put her hands in his chest stopped him. "We have to tell them."

"About what?"

"About that."

"I know. But not now. I can't deal with my father right now. I just want to be happy. Let's go!" Terry pulled her by the hand as they entered the Daily Planet building taking the elevator that closed the door behind them. "Let's be spontaneous. We should get married right now."

"Okay. Somebody here should stay focused and thinking straight. I know that you are hurt and everything and I said yes, but not now. We should do this the right way. Let's get engaged, finish our studies and then get married. It's our deal??, okay?"

"But I just want to be with you. Nothing more matters."

"I know and I want to be with you too, but running away isn't going to solve our problems, it will only make our parents mad. Do you want that?" Lara asked crossing her arms with a serious face. "Come on. Let's celebrate today. Tomorrow we think about everything else. I promise. I'll not go anywhere." 

"Do you promise?" Terry asked before letting out a frustrated sigh. 

"With all my heart."

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 9 : Part II

Five Years later, Lara was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her beautiful wedding dress and she was trying to stay calm while she was waiting for Clark to walk with her down the aisle on her wedding day. Lois, Chloe and Kate were by her side helping her to finish her make up. She was so nervous she didn't want to ruin her make up.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked curious about her cousin. "You'll be Mrs Wayne in a few minutes."

"I know. It's a weird felling. I don't know what to think. I'm nervous but in a good away."

"Don't worry, cuz. Everything is going to be all right. Terry loves you and you love him and that's all that matters right?"

"Right." Lara nodded before noticing the door opened and to her surprise, and her heart jumped as she noticed Clark standing there wearing a beautiful tux. It was time.

"Are you ready, princess?" Clark asked with a big grin on his face. "It's time."

"I know, daddy." Lara said as she looked at Clark trying not to cry. "I love you daddy," she whispered in his ear before give him a tight hug.

"I know, honey. I love you too."

"I love you too, mom." Lara said also hugging Lois who was fighting herself against her own tears.

"I know, sweetie. I know. Now, let's go. Terry can't wait any longer."

"Hey, she is the bride. People are supposed to wait for her," Chloe pointed out making everybody giggle.

"Yes, right." Lois nodded as Clark opened the door crossing arms with his daughter.

"You look beautiful by the way." Clark pointed out before give her kiss on the cheeks.

"Thank you, daddy."

While Lois, Chloe and Kate came to the altar to the opposite side where Terry was standing with Bruce and the West twins Jay and Barry. Clark walked with Lara down the aisle while the nuptial march played in the background and everybody got up to see the bride.

As they arrived at the altar, Clark gave Lara to Terry who nodded and smiled at him as he came to Lois's side. The minister was between them ready to start the ceremony.

"Dear Beloved. We are gathering here to reunite this couple in matrimony." The minister started to speak while Lois started to think about how fast her life passed since she met Clark . From Smallville to Metropolis, From The Inquisitor to the Daily Planet. From Superman to Clark Kent . From single, to wife, mother. She just couldn't believe how fast everything happened and she couldn't be happier than she was right now on her daughter's wedding.

"So, repeat after me," the minister instructed as Lara and Terry faced each other with smiles on their faces. "I, Lara, take thee Terry, to love, honor and cherish for as long as I live."

"I, Lara, take thee Terry, to love, honor and cherish for as long as I live," Lara repeated as the minister asked her to.

"Now, Terry. Repeat after me. I, Terry , take thee Lara, to love, honor and cherish for as long as I live."

"I, Terry , take thee Lara, to love, honor and cherish for as long as I live," Terry repeated as the Minister looked at them and opened a smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said as Terry held Lara in his arms and kissed her deeply as everybody was smiling and happy.

As they walked away to talk to the guests, Lois and Clark walked alone down the aisle as Clark puts his arms around her neck.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" he asked in a smile that could light up a barn.

"About our wedding?" Lois asked as Clark nodded still surprised that Lois could guess everything what he was thinking about.

"Yes," Clark nodded still walking down the aisle. "35 Years and still seems it was yesterday we got married."

"And I got pregnant."

"And Lara was born"

"Man, time travels fast"

"Yes It does." Clark kissed Lois with passion before they joined Lara and Terry in the celebration.

Five Years later, Lara and Terry arrived in Lois and Clark 's house with Bruce who came along with them as a special guest by Terry's request. They wanted to tell them something really important and the three of them should be present. 

"What do you want?" Bruce asked grumpy as always while he was sitting next to Lois and Clark in the couch. "Diana is waiting for me."

"Don't worry, dad. This will not take long," Terry explained as Bruce looked at them suspicious. "We want to make an announcement."

"Yes, It's something that we wanted for a long time but we aren't sure if we could since well I'm a half alien and half-human and Terry is a human, so we weren't sure about that," Lara explained looking a little nervous. "It's too bad Jason is out of town with his girlfriend, but I already told him the good news so, now it's your turn."

"About what, honey?" Clark asked as Lois looked at them suspicious before opening a big smile and she get up to hug Lara. "What good news?"

"Really?"

"Really, mom." Lara nodded while Bruce and Clark exchanged confused glances.

"What is going on here?" Bruce asked, moody.

"I'm pregnant!" Lara announced to Clark and Bruce's surprise. "You are going to be grandparents!"

"Wow" Clark opened his eyes surprised but also happy. "I don't know what to say except that I'm really happy about you guys."

He approached to hug them joining Lois who was already jumping with Lara. Bruce looked at them and also opened a smile. The first one in years. "Yeah, it's seems I'll not be able to get rid of you so soon, Kent."

"Yeah, it looks like it," Clark answered sarcastically as they joined the group hug once again before Terry picked champagne to celebrate the news. "So let's toast!"

"To Love!" Clark raised his glass follow by Lois and Bruce.

"Family!"

"Friends!"

"And the power to get us all together until the end," Lara completed making all smile happy. "So, here's to love!"

"To love!" they said in unison before they sat together on the couch again to talk about their Terry and Lara's future as parents. Clark looked at them and smiled. Life was pretty perfect right now and he wouldn't change that for nothing in this world. He was married with the most amazing woman in the world, his daughter was pregnant and he still had contact with his best friend even if they didn't want to admit they were friends.

Clark couldn't ask for a life better than this and neither Lois. They were happy with everything they have.

**The End.  
**


End file.
